Mysterious Relations
by aquamarineee
Summary: Yuffie has had no time for boys when she's busy fighting the heartless. But when they're finall gone, she finds fightingbetween her and someone else's heart. [little Clouffie, Squiffie]
1. Heartless

Mysterious Relations 

Summary: Yuffie has had no time for boys when she's busy fighting the heartless. When they're finally gone, she still finds fighting—between her and someone else. Squiffie, Clouffie

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hiyah!"

I threw my shuriken at a heartless, and panted as I dodged another one flying at me out of nowhere.

"There's so many freakin' heartless…" I muttered as I slashed ten more. I rested against a pillar to catch my breath as I sucked in as much air as possible.

Another eight heartless appeared, their eyes glittering (the bad way).

"Not again…" I groaned in annoyance.

My muscles were on fire and my lungs gasped for breath as I kept battling. I finally collapsed, every inch of energy seeping quickly out of my sweaty, shivering body. I closed my eyes tightly as a heartless lunged at me, but the painful impact never arrived.

The sound of thunderbolts and a gunshot met my relieved ears.

"Thanks Aerith; Leon." I smiled weakly as my muscles sighed in sweet relief. I got up slowly, blinking a few times to get rid of the headache I had.

"So what happened, Yuffie?"

"Whaddaya mean?" I turned around at the voice to squint at Leon, confused at his supposedly sarcastic remark. I swear, every word that comes out of that man's mouth is either boring, sad, sarcastic, solemn, and all the words that relate to the ones I just stated.

So, naturally, his remark HAD to be sarcastic, right?

"I thought you were better than that." He smirked. I pouted at Leon, who was looking innocently at me. I glared.

"At least I don't spend all day long, twenty-four seven, inside, looking at a bright computer screen!" I retorted, annoyed.

"Now, now, stop bickering you two." A soft voice spoke up, interrupting our conversation.

"It's not my fault!" I protested. "Why does he always have to pick on me? Huh? HUH?" I pouted at Aerith, clad in red and pink.

"Hmm. I don't know." Aerith smiled to herself as she shrugged her shoulders innocently. I ran off while Leon walked past Aerith, muttering incoherent words.

"I could almost kill you." He hissed in her ear. Aerith seemed unfazed.

"Oh, you wouldn't dare, Leon." Aerith grinned innocently.

The next morning, I ran down the stairs, putting my black vest on.

"CID!" I yelled.

"WHAT?" he yelled back, annoyed.

"Are we any close to getting rid of the heartless?" I asked as I watched Cid screw around with the computer, typing things up.

"When the loads of pork you eat fly." Cid grumbled back.

"If only I had a normal life, with normal people, with normal monsters…" I babbled on. "Well, I'm off to take down more heartless and Nobodies!"

"Need me to baby sit you?"

"Whatever. I guess I won't mind seeing your butt get kicked." I grinned at Leon before turning around and skipping out the door with a light blush on my tan face.

Ever since I hit puberty (which I was trying to avoid, and still trying to avoid today), I've been having weird feelings. I can't tell the difference between a crush or infatuation, or friendly love…

It's all so confusing. And annoying.

"Geez." Leon groaned as he swung his gunblade around.

"Hey Leon, watch where ya swing that thing." Cid grumbled in his chair.

"Yeah, yeah whatever Cid." Leon called as he headed out the door. A few moments later, Aerith came out.

"I bet those two are going to come back fighting like two little kids."

"Jus' wait an' see Aer, jus' wait an' see."

"Hah!" I yelled as I threw my shuriken at a few heartless.

"Nice."

I turned around to face Leon.

"Whaddaya expect, Squallie?" I grinned.

"That's Leon."

"Okay, Squalleon." I smiled as I defeated a few heartless.

"Hey, that's a cool name!" I added after an afterthought.

Now, you'd be calling Leon by his name if you heard 'that's Leon' so many times. But to someone like me, hearing it makes me want to annoy him even more.

Or at least crack a joke, if you know what I mean.

But jokes don't go by easily with Squall. I mean, Leon.

"Not funny." Leon replied, glaring daggers.

"You should be more light-hearted." I told him, resting on the roof of a building.

"Well, I'm trying to be, but its hard." He sighed as he sat next to me.

Wow. Leon being sincere? Scary, yeah?

But always, in that perfect moment, I find the words to ruin the whole thing AND get Leon insane.

"Well, I know its hard after she—" I quickly closed my big, blubbering, blabbering mouth, but it was too late. I hesitated and waited for Leon's reaction. Leon's calm eyes turned back into a fierce storm again.

"It's not HARD, okay?" Leon replied coldly. He got up and left, not looking back. Not even once.

"Aw, crap. Me and my enormously famous big and massive mouth." I groaned, annoyed with myself. I whacked a few more heartless as I ran after the direction Leon went.

"Why did Yuffie have to mention her? Right when I feel fine, she just goes and screws everything up." Leon growled as he paced down the alleys, swinging at every shadow he could see.

"LEON!" I yelled as I turned a corner. I found him walking extremely fast. Like those walker-runners? Whatever you call them.

"Why'd you mention her?" Leon questioned, still walking extremely fast and still not looking back.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to, I—"

"Whatever." He replied as he entered our secret committee building (not Merlin's house).

"Look! I didn't mean to!" I shouted after him in frustration as I slammed the door behind me.

"What are ye fightin' 'bout now?" Cid asked.

"They can never get along with each other, can they?" Aerith's voice brought up as I saw her appear in the doorway.

"Nope, and never will." cid chucked.

"It's because the heartless have put on so much stress! If there weren't so many, I'd wouldn't fight with him that much!" I argued.

"Face it Yuffie. You can Leon are like an old married couple." I gagged as Cid chuckled again.

"Okay well. I bet when the heartless and nobodies are gone, Yuffie an' Leon will still be a-fightin'. I'll bet 5000 munny."

"What?" I exclaimed. "You're BETTING on ME!"

"What will it be?" Cid asked.

"Fine, I might as well make some munny out of it anyways. I'll bet 7000 munny that Leon and I won't fight after most of the heartless disappear, if they do at all."

"So, deal?"

"It's a deal." I smiled.

But I wasn't sure if I'd be able to make it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Argh, the stupid ruler thing won't work... stupid computer. Okay, so I finally got my lazy ass to type the first chapter up. Well, this is one of the stories where I just keep writing and writng without thinking... so sorry if its a bit plotless. (cough) School is only like two weeks away, and I've got to buy all this crap and fill out all the stuff. So please.

Make me happy.

Click the little button that says 'Review'.


	2. WTF?

Mysterious Relations 

Summary: Yuffie has had no time for boys when she's busy fighting the heartless. When they're finally gone, she still finds fighting—between her and someone else. Squiffie, Clouffie

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Continues-

"Hmph." I muttered angrily to myself as I remembered the words of the bet yesterday. I got up, and cleaned myself up.

"We'll see whose right… I can totally control my temper. At least I still have time to make amends with Leon… there are still heartless and nobodies out there."

I left the building and ran all the way to Merlins.

Opening the door, I found Cid, Aerith, and Leon gathered around the computer, their gaze focusing on the screen.

"What's up?" I asked in confusion as I tried to peek at what they were doing.

Stupid Leon is so freakin' tall.

"It appears that there are much more heartless appearing around town, including a bunch of Nobodies as well." Aerith explained.

"Cid's going to install this new defense mechanism system for the town. He's loading it right now." Leon added, interested in whatever Cid was typing in that computer.

"So, is this defense thing going to turn the heartless into crap, or do you need me to?" I asked, thinking a day off would be nice.

"Yup, jus' 'cause I'm installin' this new thing don't mean it can take out everything, you know." Cid grumbled.

That man needs to cheer up. Seriously. He's like an old Leon.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll see you guys later!" I called out as I headed out the door and shut it behind me.

After a few minutes of walking around with no luck finding any heartless, I came upon a swarm.

"Holy cow, I guess Aerith was right… there are a lot more heartless than expected. Especially in one area." I muttered out loud to nobody in particular as more heartless popped up.

Little did I know, someone was watching me.

"Take that!" I threw my shuriken at the heartless and leaped up to catch it. The heartless dodged them, and every second, more appeared the take the places of ones I already destroyed.

"ARGH! It's no use!" I cried out angrily as I was quickly surrounded by a ring of heartless. I took down as many as possible, but every single time I destroyed just one, another would take it's place, leaving me no painless way to escape.

I lurched forward as I felt a neoshadow land roughly on my small back. I struggled to try and free myself of the creature but it was no use.

The pain was fierce as the neoshadow raised a claw and pierced my delicate tan skin with a sharp ebony claw.

I gritted and grinded my teeth together as I felt the claw spread my wound even more.

The energy I once had earlier was completely gone, and I fell to the ground, limp and faint, with the shadow still on my back, searching for my heart.

I heard a distinct 'pop' as I slowly got up, feeling the crimson blood rush down my back and on my thighs. As I stood up on my aching feet, I swayed and tried to get my balance, using my weak arms as support.

As I looked around, the heartless were gone.

"Uhh…" I glanced around again in confusion, wondering what had just happened. But I caught a pair of blue eyes for a split second before they disappeared.

Was he who I thought he was?

I blinked but the mysterious person was gone.

Vanished.

I shook off the thought as I saw a piece of a black material, probably from a cloak and not from my clothes, on the ground.

It seemed so familiar…

"Oh my god! Yuffie, are you okay?" I turned around the find the pale and shocked face of Aerith.

And that's when the devastating pain came back.

"Oh… uh yeah. I'm okay." I smiled.

But I fainted a few seconds later.

I slowly opened my tired eyes as I saw a navy blue blanket on top of me.

"I don't have a blue blanket…" I mumbled sleepily as I curled around. Realization hit me as I shot up.

Ow. My back seared with a brutal burning pain as I gingerly fingered the long scar on my back. That did really hurt. But still.

What the hell?

This was Leon's bed! I then remembered everything. It all came back to me. The blue eyes, the small piece of material from the black cloak, and most of all, the slash in my back.

But seriously.

What the hell was I doing in Leon's bed?

Just then, Leon opened the door and walked in.

"Are you okay?" were the first words that came out of his mouth.

"What am I doing in your bed?" I asked, suspicious, and crossing my arms.

"Well, you fainted and everything, since what I'm guessing is that a heartless clawed at your back, and you lost a lot of blood and then fainted. What I'm wondering is how the heartless disappeared." He explained.

"Then why didn't Aerith cure me? Huh? Huh? HUH?" I asked, still suspicious of the whole thing.

"If you say HUH one more time I'm going to choke you. She fainted, too." Leon sighed. "I had to carry her and you—the BOTH of you—back here."

"Oh." I muttered.

"I had to bandage your back since so much blood was gushing out of it."

At this remark by Leon, I winced. "Until Aerith wakes up, you have no way of recovering quickly. Are you okay though?" he asked for the second time in a row.

"Yeah."

"Well, I've got to go check on Aerith. I swear, that woman faints at every single horrifying thing she sees." He muttered, walking to the door. I smiled at his true remark.

"Hey Leon?" I called.

"Yeah?" he replied, eyes concerned.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"No problem, Yuf." He smiled back as he shut the door gently behind him. I heard his footsteps fading away, and closed my eyes for a few moments, but frowned.

The pair of blue eyes still stuck out in my mind. Why did I feel I recognized them?

I shook my head and winced at the sudden pain in my back.

So this was Leon's room. As I glanced around, my eyes fell on a picture. I carefully picked it up and looked it over.

It was Leon and Rinoa standing together at a dance.

"Leon knows how to dance…?" I smirked to myself.

"He looks really happy in this picture…" I gave a small smile and put the decorated frame gently back in its place.

Leon's room was nice, organized, tidy, and neat. The exact opposite of my room. Well, my room isn't totally bad… okay, maybe it is. I can see why Leon put me in his room.

At least his looks better than Aerith's pink one…

"Hey, Yuf." I glanced up quickly to see Aerith standing there with her staff. "Cure."

I sighed in relief as I got up from the bed and stretched, smiling when I didn't feel the slightest ounce of pain.

"Thanks Aer." I smiled.

"Hey Aerith, Yuffie. I'm going to go check out how the town's doing, okay?" Leon's head popped in the doorway.

"Yeah, sure." Aerith and I chimed.

"Glad you're feeling better." Leon gave the smallest of smiles before disappearing.

"Yuffie? Yuffie!" Someone was shaking my shoulders. I blinked.

"What?"

"You should rest a little bit." Aerith told me.

"I'm not tired—" I stopped as I gave a great big yawn.

"Sleep." Aerith commanded as she left the room. I pouted and got back into bed before falling fast asleep.

Next Morning—

I woke up with groggy eyes as I squinted into the bright daylight. I stretched, and felt something next to me.

Skin… Mouth… Nose… Eyes… Holy crap, it was a face.

I shot awake, wide-eyed. I covered my forehead with a hand to block out the sunlight, and I saw Leon…

Bare-chested.

Next to ME.

The hyperactive moron who's 17 and has raging hormones.

I got red in the face. "I think I'm going to faint." I muttered before falling back into the sheets. I flinched as I heard Leon slowly get up. I shut my eyes tightly as I felt Leon check me.

After a few minutes, he got up and took a towel to go (supposedly) take a shower. I opened one brown eye and peeked around the room.

"The coast is clear." I got up and tried to find my vest, and spotted it on a chair. As I was lifting it up, I spotted a large tear across the back.

"Aw MAN… I have to go shopping with Aerith again…" I groaned. I froze as I heard footsteps approaching the door.

Someone was coming.

I took a giant leap toward the bed and rolled on my back just as the door opened quietly. I shut my eyes tightly as I heard Leon grumbling something incoherent about Aerith. I peeked and I saw Leon pacing around with a white towel around his waist.

Apparently when I flushed a deep, dark shade of crimson, Leon noticed this and put his cool hand against my red cheeks.

That didn't help at all. Because it made me redden even more.

"Aer! I think Yuffie's sick or something!" Leon called.

"I'm not sick." I sat up, rubbing my cheek to get rid of the redness. Somehow, you always have to wait for a blush to disappear.

Rubbing it only makes it look as if you've been slapped.

"Ah!" Leon's hands flew up away from my cheeks and he stood there, paralyzed.

"Now what do we have here?" I turned to see Aerith putting her hands on her hip.

Ah, the famous "did you do something naughty?" pose.

I looked away embarrassed as Leon put his hand to his own forehead.

"It's not what you think." I told her after a few moments of dead silence.

"Uh huh." Aerith laughed, unconvinced. I was just about to say something back when the image of some spiky-haired boy came to mind.

I shook my head, and Aerith and Leon both stood there bewildered as well. Leon was the first to speak up.

"Did you—did we just all think of him at the same time?" Leon asked, confused.

"Weird…" I muttered.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Okay, another chapter. I was thinking of splitting this long chapter (for me anyways) up into two different ones, but I decided against it. So now. It seems not a lot of people are interested in this story. So,

I want ten BRAND NEW reviews before I continue with this story.


	3. Sora

Mysterious Relations

Summary: Yuffie has had no time for boys when she's busy fighting the heartless. When they're finally gone, she still finds fighting—between her and someone else. Squiffie, Clouffie

A/N: This whole chapter and the next one or two belong entirely to Kingdom Hearts. The lines are taken exactly from the game and I give credit to Squaresoft.

* * *

Another day of heartless and nobodies.

I walked along the edge of the rooftops, looking for heartless appearing anywhere when I heard voices.

"It's Hollow Bastion!"

"…kinda different now."

"…are doing okay."

"…looks like we're gonna have to do some fightin'".

I peered down to see Sora, Donald, and Goofy. Just then, Cid's new defense thingy acted up.

"Hey, what's going on?" I heard Sora say surprised. I called down to them.

"That's the town's defense mechanism." Sora looked around for the voice, and I couldn't help but giggle. Sora looked up.

"Yuffie!" he cried out joyfully. I smiled. I saw a Nobody appear and leap out at Sora.

"Look out!" I shouted. Sora slashed the Nobody across the chest. Five more appeared and Sora, Donald, and Goofy got prepared to fight. Once they finished, I jumped down to greet them.

"Hey you guys! I see you're till in top form!" I grinned at the trio.

"Well, what'd you expect?" He hit his chest (ow, doesn't that hurt) with a closed fist. "Looks like you're doing okay." He added with a smirk.

"Well, what'd YOU expect?" I laughed.

"How are the others?" Donald piped up.

"Great!"

"Hey Yuffie. Have you seen the King and Riku?" Sora asked with a hopeful voice.

"Nope." I answered. Sora's face fell drastically. I smiled at him. "But I had a feeling I'd see you guys again."

Sora perked up at this. He put his fingers to his forehead and spoke in a "Leon" voice.

"We may never meet again, but we'll never forget each other." Sora mimicked. I laughed.

"Is that supposed to be Leon?" I asked. Sora gave an innocent smile in reply while Donald and Goofy cracked up.

"Everybody's working on stuff over at Merlin's house. C'mon!" I led them to Merlin's house and opened the door and welcomed them in.

"Welcome to the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee!" I introduced.

"We missed you!" Aerith immediately greeted Sora and the others.

"Well, if you ain't in top shape." Cid chucked. Exactly the thing Cid would say.

"I knew it." Leon spoke up. Ii looked at him confused. Sora stated my thoughts.

"Know what?"

"A while back, everyone suddenly remembered you guys, all at the same time." Leon explained. I smiled at the thought of me in Leon's bed. Sora still looked confused.

"You remembered? Wait! Does that mean you forgot about us?" Sora looked pissed a little.

"Thanks!" Donald said sarcastically. There was an awkward moment of silence. I coughed.

"So, where've you been all this time?" I asked, trying to break the tension.

"We were sleepin'!" Goofy replied.

"Where? In cold storage?" Cid grumbled. I looked to Aerith.

"It doesn't matter. This is great. Everyone's together again."

You can always count on Aerith to be cheery and sweet.

"So um…" Sora brought up. "We're trying to find Riku and the King. Have you seen 'em?" I shook my head like the others. Sora's smile literally turned upside down.

"Sorry, but let us know if there's anything we can do to help, okay?" Aerith smiled, trying to cheer Sora up.

"Okay thanks." Sora gave a small smile.

"Don't go thankin' us yet."

And yet you can always count on Cid OR Leon to bring things down to a more serious level.

"Hollow Bastion's got a problem. A big problem." Leon added along.

"You mean, like Nobodies? And heartless?" Sora asked.

"That's right!" I piped up.

"Sounds like you could use our help." Sora grinned.

"Then let's cut to the chase. Sora, Donald, Goofy. We were hoping the three of you might give us a hand around here." Leon brought up.

"Like we're gonna say no?" Sora crossed his arms and smirked. I smiled at this.

"… I forgot who I'm dealing with." Leon muttered.

"Hey… what do you mean by that?" Donald asked suspiciously. I laughed.

"Just think of it as a sort of "Leon compliment"." Aerith smiled, reassuring Donald.

"Just follow me to the bailey—there's something you need to see." He opened the door and left. Just then, Merlin popped up.

"Oh! I thought it was you. Right on time!" Merlin greeted the gang. I guess Donald must have been excited to see Merlin, cause he practically yelled, "It's Merlin!"

"Sora and the gang say they're gonna help out!" I smiled as I explained to merlin.

"Splendid! We'll count on you!" Merlin gave a big grin.

"Right!" Sora, Donald, and Goofy rsaid.

"Ah yes. Did you give them the cards, dear?" Merlin asked.

"Oh! Here… they're presents for you. Leon thought you might like to have them." Aerith reached around her dress to pull something out. She handed them to Sora, Donald, and Goofy. Sora stood there, reading the card.

"Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee Honorary Member!" a smile came upon his face.

"Membership cards!" Donald told Goofy.

"Kinda cool, huh?" Goofy smiled.

"Hey thanks, Leahhh…huh? Oh no! We're supposed to be at the bailey!" Sora panicked and ran out the door, along with Donald and Goofy.

"I told you they'd like the cards!" I smugly told Aerith. She laughed.

"Yes they did."

"So I can give good presents, see?" I smiled.

"Stop rubbing it in my face." Aerith stuck her tongue out.

"Okay fine." I muttered. "Spoil my fun." I playfully poked Aerith.

"Don't you have to go shopping for a new vest? Why don't you come with me? I'll show you around the whoooooollleeee day!" Aerith grinned.

"Uh… it's okay." I skipped out the door, faking a smile.

"That did it." Cid chuckled.

"Sure did." Aerith winked.

* * *

A/N: Ahhh, I had to repeat what happened in KHII for the story to move more smoothly along so don't kill me! The next chapter won't stick to the KHII storyline as much, but there will be some parts. Also, I'm working on Twisted Masquerade as well so my brain is wacked. Review please! 


	4. iCE CREAM

Mysterious Relations

Summary: Yuffie has had no time for boys when she's busy fighting the heartless. When they're finally gone, she still finds fighting—between her and someone else. Squiffie, Clouffie

Disclaimer: Not mine. Never will be.

"Well… Sora's off. Is everything okay here?" I looked up from my work to greet Leon.

"Hey, I didn't get to say bye!" I pouted.

"Don't worry. We'll see him again." He reassured me. He glanced over at what I was doing.

"What are you sewing?" he asked.

"Uh… my vest." I lifted it up to reveal a hole and a few messy stitches.

"I guess knitting and sewing isn't your thing?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I guess not." I chuckled.

"Why don't you buy one with Aerith? She's going next week." Leon offered. I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Are you MAD, Squallie? Last time I went with Aerith to go shopping, I spent 3 hours looking at Aerith try on pink clothes, and spent 4 hours trying to get rid of the color in my head!" I took in a deep breath and paused for Leon's answer.

"Uh… why don't you go by yourself?" he asked.

"I get lost in the shopping district." Was my simple reply.

"But you know the whole town and where to go!" Leon raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, because I needed to know where the heartless were located. Since when do heartless ever hang out at the shopping district?" I snorted.

"Well, come with me. I'll show you around." Leon suggested.

"Really?" I beamed at him.

"Yeah, sure. I need to buy a few things anyways." Leon muttered.

"Let's go then!" I grinned and tugged Leon out the door.

"Wait! I have to bring my gunblade!" Leon said.

"No!" I pouted. "Let's just go!"

"Alright, alright, fine." Leon growled.

"Wow… so this is Hollow Bastion!" I grinned happily.

"You've lived here in your early childhood Yuf." Leon sweatdropped.

"Whatever. Let's just go to the shopping district, okay?" I punched Leon's arm playfully.

"Ow. Your leather thingymabobber hurts me more than I hurt them!" I laughed.

"Aw. Wa, I'm sorry." Leon said sarcastically. "Want me to kiss it?" he rolled his eyes.

"Sure, why don't you?" I smirked. I kept walking and I spotted the shopping district.

"Leon, we're—what are you doing? I saw Leon take my hand and bring it to his lips. I felt the slight pressure on my fingers. I blushed ten shades of red and pulled my hand away quickly.

"You told me to kiss it." Leon smirked.

"Let's go, slowpoke!" I said quickly as I walked faster.

"She's weird." Leon mumbled.

I stopped at a store that looked interesting and tapped my foot as I waited for Leon.

"This one?" he raised his eyebrow as we entered. I shrugged as I looked around.

"It looks okay." I walked across the room to a few racks. I picked out a similar black vest.

"What about this?" I asked.

"Don't you want to get something OTHER than black?" he suggested. I pouted at him.

"Umm… how about this?" I raised a brown vest up for Leon to see.

"I meant something other than brown or black." Leon sweatdropped.

"Why don't you choose something?" I grouched.

"Fine. Um, what about this?" he held up a dark red halter top.

"You sure?" I looked at it for a split second. "It does kind of look cute…"

"Try it on. With this." He handed me a black skirt.

So much for not black, huh?

"Fine, fine." I muttered as I took the clothes. I came out in a few minutes.

"How do I look?" I asked Leon. He just stared. I laughed and whacked him in the head with a hanger.

"Ow!" Leon rubbed his head. "What was that for?"

"For staring like a perverted rapist!" I whined.

"Well, not my fault you looked be—" he shut his mouth quickly. I turned red.

"Really?" I beamed. Leon sighed.

"Yes. You do." He gave a small smile.

"Geez. I'm starting to regret taking you here." Leon complained. I pouted and smacked him with a bag.

"See what I mean?" he laughed.

"So where next?" I asked.

"Here." He stopped in front of a store and entered. I followed him.

"And I thought my fashion sense was bad." I smirked at Leon as I held up a white t-shirt. He glared at me.

"I didn't come here to look pretty."

"Aww, fine. Try these boring shirts on." I threw a few blue, dark green, and black shirts over his head.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"You're lucky I'm so strong…" Leon muttered.

"Oh, and why is that?" I smirked.

"Because there's no way you could carry all of our bags." He smirked back.

"You're luck I have ice cream in my hand right now." I snapped playfully.

"Bought with MY money." He replied.

"Why didn't you buy one for yourself?" I asked, walking down an alley.

"Not in the mood." Was his simple reply.

"NOT IN THE MOOD!?!" I practically screamed. "NO ONE IS EVER 'NOT IN THE MOOD' FOR ICE CREAM!"

Leon sweatdropped. "Calm down, Yuf. I just don't want any."

"EAT IT SQUALLIE!" I dropped my bags and leaped onto Leon.

"Yuf, no!" he tried to shake me off unsuccessfully. I stuffed the ice cream in his mouth.

"Yughh… I'll klll yo…" he glared at me.

"You should never reject ice cream in front of me." I got off of him and I turned around haughtily and picked up my shopping bag. "Squallie, let's go."

"Squallie?" I turned around to see Leon on the ground. I found a heartless on his chest.

"LEON!" I screamed and kicked the heartless off his chest. Heartless appeared around us.

"Shit…" I muttered. I left my shuriken and stars at home, and Leon left his gunblade at home. I took a bag and swung it at the heartless, but all it did was make it fly a few feet back.

"Augh!" I yelled as tears were falling down my face. The heartless were closing in, and I could see the glint in their glowing eyes and their greedy hands waiting to devour our hearts.

A/N: Woot, the chapter's all typed up. And now I must go to tennis camp. And you must review.


End file.
